Ναρούτο ο Μαλάκας
by ElfiTheWriter
Summary: Παρωδία του Ναρούτο. ΠΡΟΕΙΔΟΠΟΙΗΣΗ: Πολυυυυυυυυυυ μπινελίκι!
1. Chapter 1

Ο Σάσουκε ήταν έτοιμος να παλέψει με τον Κακάσι. Όταν…

«Ήρ8α κι εγώ!» ακούστηκε η φωνή του Ναρούτο.

«Βρε-βρε, να κι ο μαλάκας της ομάδας…» είπε ο Κακάσι.

«Πλανήτες θα μας τα κάνει πάλι…» μουρμούρισε ο Σάσουκε.

Ο Ναρούτο έγινε κόκκινος. «'Αντε ρε μαλακιστήρι! Για να στα κάνω πλανήτες πρέπει να έχεις κιόλας!»

«Τον άκυρο.» μουρμούρισε ο Σάσουκε. «Εγώ έχω. Για σένα δεν ξέρω.»

«Παιδιά, ηρεμία. Ας αρχίσουμε.» είπε ο Κακάσι. «Και σταματήστε να μαλώνετε. Έχω ημικρανίες.»

«Άλλος μαστούρας από κει.» είπε ο Ναρούτο. «Τέσπα, άντε ας αρχίσουμε.» Εκείνη την ώρα ο Κακάσι πιάνει το στομάχι του. «Γαμώ την πουτάνα μου, με έπιασε κόψιμο. Πάω για χέσιμο.»

Ο Σασούκε και ο Ναρούτο κοιτάχτηκαν. «Φλώρε.» είπε ο Σασούκε.

«Άντε ρε γύφτε μάθε πρώτα να παίζεις LoL και μετά μίλα!» είπε ο Ναρούτο και πήγε να τον κλωτσήσει αλλά ο Σασούκε φυσικά τον απέφυγε επειδή είναι μάγκας.

«Τα τσίφσα, θα σε γαμήσω ρε!» του είπε ο Σασούκε και πήγε να τον δείρει αλλά εμφανίστηκε η Σακούρα από τα δέντρα.

«Σασούκε μανάρι, ξέρω ότι εσύ θα νικήσεις!» φωνάξε και άρχισε να τσιρίζει σαν ηλίθια.

«Πω, πάλι εδώ είσαι εσύ ρε μαλακισμένο?» ρώτησε ο Σασούκε.

«Ποιον είπες μαλακισμένο ρε γαμιόλη?» φώναξε η Σακούρα και μετά το βλέμμα της άλλαξε. «Πες μου κι άλλα τέτοια με ανάβεις.»

«Ακόμη να τελειώσει ο άλλος από το χέσιμο?» αναρωτήθηκε ο Ναρούτο.

* * *

><p><strong>Ειλικρινά βαριόμουν, και είπα να γράψω καμιά βλακεία. Πιστέψ'τε με, τα αγόρια της τάξης μου μιλάνε ακριβώς έτσι.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Ο Ναρούτο βαριόταν και ως συνήθως είπε να κάνει καμιά μαλακία. Πήγε λοιπόν στη Σακούρα και είπε.

«Ο Σασούκε είπε ότι θέλει να του πάρεις πίπα.» είπε ο Ναρούτο. Η Σακούρα πετάχτηκε όρθια.

«ΑΛΗΘΕΙΑ! ΤΟΝ ΠΑΠΑΡΑ!» φώναξε. «ΤΟΣΟ ΚΑΙΡΟ ΠΕΡΙΜΕΝΑ ΤΩΡΑ ΒΡΗΚΕ! ΠΕΣ ΜΟΥ ΠΟΥ ΕΙΝΑΙ!»

«Πίσω από τους θάμνους κατουράει. Κι αν δεν σου πάρει, πες να παω να του γαμήσω τον πάτο» ειπε ο Ναρούτο.

Η Σακούρα πήγε στους θάμνους και βρήκε τον Σασούκε να κατουράει. Μόλις την είδε μάζεψε το πουλί του. «Ρε, γαμώτο, να ειδοποιείς όταν έρχεσαι!»

«Ο Ναρούτο μου είπε ότι θέλεις να σου πάρω πίπα.» είπε η Σακούρα. «Είναι αλήθεια;»

«ΤΙ ΛΕΕΙ Ο ΜΠΑΣΤΑΡΔΟΣ?» φώναξε ο Σάσουκε.

«Και είπε ότι αν μου πεις όχι ότι θα σε δειρει.»

«Τα αρχιδια θα μου κλασει, ο μαλακας.» είπε ο Σασουκε και αρχισε να προχωραει στο σημειο του Ναρουτο.

«Ρε παπαρα, τι πηγες και ειπες στη Σακουρα?» είπε ο Σασούκε και τον έπιασε από την μπλουζα.

«Γιατι ρε τι θα με κάνεις?»

«Θα σε γαμησω τον πατο!»

«Αντε ρε γκει, μιλας κιόλας!»

«Σκασε ρε φλωρουμπα θα σε δειρω, γαμω!» είπε ο Σασούκε και κλώτσησε τον Ναρούτο στα αρχίδια.

«Γαμώ το σόι σου!» είπε ο Ναρούτο. Εκείνη την ώρα ήρθε ο Κακάσι.

«Τι έγινε ρε παλιόφλωροι, πάλι μαλώνετε?» τους ρώτησε.

«Αυτός ο γύφτος ο Ναρούτο φταίει.»

«_Θα περνάω καλά, αμαρτίες θα κάνω σου το ορκίζομαι_» τραγούδησε η Σακούρα. «Τι φλώρος που είσαι ρε Σασούκε!»

«Εσύ σκάσε ρε μαλακιστήρι!» της φώναξε ο Σασούκε.

«ΤΙ ΛΕΣ ΡΕ ΠΑΠΑΡΑ?» φώναξε η Σακούρα και τον χαστούκισε. «Φλώρε, να πουμε!»


	3. Τα Σαρμαδάκια της Γιαγιάς

Ο Ναρούτο και ο Σάσκε καθονταν κάτω από ένα δέντρο ενώ η Σάκουρα έβγαινε σελφι λίγο παραπέρα.

«Δεν με λες ρε μαλάκα» λέει ο Ναρούτο. «Πότε ήταν η τελευταία φορά που κάναμε μαλακία?»

«Προχθές» απάντησε ο Σάσκε « Όταν χακάραμε τον λογαριασμό του Κακάσι στο you porn.»

«Α ναι»

Δεν είπανε τίποτα για λίγο και τότε ήρθε ο Κακάσι από μακριά που κρατούσε κάτι χαρτιά. «Που είστε ρε αλήτεζ? Σας έχω νέα.»

«Καμιά παπαριά θα πει πάλι» μουρμούρισε ο Σάσκε κοιτώντας τον κώλο της Σάκουρα που συνέχιζε να βγαίνει σελφι λίγο πιο εκεί.

«Σας έγραψα να κάνετε κάτι εξετάσεις.»

«Ούρων?» ρώτησε ο Ναρούτο. Ο Κακάσι τον κοίταξε με λοξό βλέμμα.

«Εξετάσεις για να γίνετε chunin, ρε μαλακιστήρι» του είπε και τους πέταξε τα χαρτιά στην μάπα, και έπειτα ξανάρχισε να διαβάζει το πορνοπεριοδικό του. «Πάρτε τα, δείτε τα, ψάξτε τα SOS, και μόλις τελείωσετε στείλτε με μήνυμα στο Messenger.»

Ο Σάσκε το πήρε στα χέρια του. «Τι μαλακίες είναι αυτά?»

«Θα τον γαμήσω τον Κακάσι, δεν τις γουστάρω τις εξετάσεις εγω» είπε ο Ναρούτο και έξυσε τον κώλο του. «Κάθε φορά μένω μετεξεταστέος ρε φίλε.»

«Ε τι κοιτάτε εκεί ρε ζώα?» άκουσαν την Σάκουρα και ήρθε στο μέρος τους.

«Ο πουστάρας ο Κακάσι θέλει να περάσουμε κάτι εξετάσεις» την είπε ο Σάσκε.

«Παπάρια δηλαδή.»

«Πιο πολύ δεν γίνεται.»

Ο Νάρουτο κοίταξε τα χαρτιά πάνω από τον ώμο του Σάσκε. «Και τι ωρα ξεκινάνε?»

«11»

«Το βράδυ?»

Ο Σάσκε γύρισε και κοίταξε τον Ναρούτο περίεργα. «Ναι ρε μαλάκα. Και μετά μόλις τελειώσεις σε πάνε Κιάμο πρώτο τραπέζι πίστα.»

Ο Ναρούτο του πάτησε ένα μπουκέτο. «Σκάσε ρε μπουρτζόβλαχε, μας το παίζεις και έξυπνος τώρα!»

Η Σάκουρα τεντώθηκε. «Εγώ δεν έχω θέμα. Θα την πέσω στον επιτηρητή και θα με αφήσει να κάνω σκονάκι.»

«Άσε ρε παλιοπόζερο, μιλάς κιόλας» την πείραξε ο Ναρούτο και εκείνη του πάτησε σφαλιάρα.

«Γαμήσου» του είπε η Σάκουρα και τρίφτηκε πάνω στον Σάσκε.

«Αχνέ»

* * *

><p>Την επόμενη μέρα θα πήγαιναν να γραφτούν για τις εξετάσεις και η Σάκουρα ήρθε με 'ένα τάπερ.<p>

«Τι είναι αυτό ρε?» την ρώτησε ο Ναρούτο.

«Σαρμαδάκια που έκανε η γιαγιά μου» είπε η Σάκουρα και αναστέναξε «Λέει ότι δεν τρώμε καλά εδώ και ότι τρώμε μόνο πιτόγυρα και ράμεν, και με έσπασε τα νεύρα.»

«Δεν μαρέσουν τα σαρμαδάκια. Είναι φλώρικα.» είπε ο Σάσκε.

«Μεχ, μη πολύ εσύ» τον είπε ο Ναρόύτο και έφαγε ένα σαρμαδάκια.

Τότε ήρθε ο Κακάσι. «Σηκωθείτε πάμε να γραφτείτε.»

* * *

><p><strong>Δεν εχω ιδεα γτ συνεχιζω και το γραφω ειλικρινα. :ρ<strong>


End file.
